The Perfect Man
by Mistress-Pen
Summary: What will happen when after a series of bad dates, Bulma decides to stop looking for mr. right and build him instead.


The Perfect Man  
  
  
  
  
  
I know I should be working on my other stories  
  
But my Muse struck me and I had to write this.  
  
Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was shinning brightly outside, birds singing sweetly in the trees. Couples were out for joy rides, cruising the streets and laughing gaily. Spring was in full swing.  
  
Bulma was oblivious to all of this. Her clothes and hair hung on her in a sodden mess. Her mascara ran, streaking down her angry face. In her fists she clenched her purse and one broken high heeled shoe. Nearby people stopped and gawked at her, pointing and whispering to one another.  
  
"What's the matter with you people haven't you ever seen some one after a really bad date." She angrily shouted at them as she turned and stocked up her driveway.  
  
She stormed through the door, letting it slam against the wall. She dropped the shoe and her purse on the hallway table as she kicked off the other one, frowning as it hit against the laundry room door.  
  
"Bulma honey is that you," her mothers cheerful voice came floating from the kitchen," how was the date. Did you have fun." her eyes widen slightly as Bulma walked in to the room, " Oh. Did you go swimming."  
  
"Not intentionally."  
  
Bulma sighed wearily, sinking into a nearby chair. She eyed her mother miserably, wanting to talk to some one.  
  
"Hold on just one minute and then you can tell me all about it. I have put this roast in the oven."  
  
After sliding the roast in, Mrs. Briefs rummaged through her cupboards. "I'm so unorganized. I guess it's time for spring cleaning," she giggled as she pulled out a box of pop tarts and a couple of coffee cups," Do you know were the coffee beans went. I could have sworn they were in here some where."  
  
"Try the drawer on the right."  
  
"Of course," she opened up the drawer to find silver ware, pens and the missing can of coffee beans. "Now where's the can opener?"  
  
"Forget it mom," Bulma sighed exasperated," Just use instant."  
  
"Do you know were that is."  
  
She smiled faintly, clearly disgusted," Don't bother with coffee. We don't need it."  
  
"All right then," she sat down," tell me how your date went."  
  
"As bad as all the others." she grimaced," ever sense my brake up with Yamacha people have been trying to set me up with every low life they can find."  
  
"I'm sure its not as bad as all that. They seem like nice men when they come to pick you."  
  
"Yes well, I learned the hard way that first impressions aren't always correct. Try that first guy. You remember the Limo and the fancy suit."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Borrowed."  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
"Nope. In fact the only reason he wanted to go out with me was so he could pitch a business deal without having to set up a meeting." She growled," or how about the escaped convict. I thought he was a great guy until the cops showed up and arrested him again. Not only did I have to pay for the damages they did to the restaurant but I can never show my face there again and that was one of my favorite places to eat."  
  
"Surly they weren't all bad."  
  
"I'll admit there has been a couple of great guys."  
  
"So what went wrong."  
  
"The first one called me up the next day to tell me that he was gay and the reason he went out with me was to prove it to himself, but he still wants to be friends."  
  
"Dare I ask the second."  
  
"I thought the date went great. We both had fun. Then the next week I call him and he tells me that he is allergic to me and that it would be harmful to his health to go out with me again."  
  
"Allergic to you. How can you be allergic to some one."  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
"Oh dear. Well want happened on this one. Why are you all wet."  
  
"Started out great. He pick me up and took me to have a picnic in the park."  
  
"That sound nice."  
  
"It was until he decided that we should go one of those gondola rides at the lake."  
  
"Wants so wrong with that."  
  
"His fiancée runs the rides. "  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"Yeah. When she found out we were on a date they got into it. Yelling, screaming the whole shebang. Then she started calling me things and I decided to leave before I lost my temper. He tried to stop me, which ticked her off even more and in the process of knocking him into the lake, she sent me with him." Bulma raised her arms. They were being to dry and stick to her," thus the reason I'm all wet."  
  
"Mother, why are all men dogs?"  
  
Out in the hallway, Dr. Briefs took a sharp turn figuring it would be safer to return to the lab instead of going in the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know dear." She shrugged her shoulders. "I wish I could tell you were to find the perfect guy but unless we can choice the genes ourselves, we're just going to have to live with a few faults and go with what they're given."  
  
Bulma blink, an idea sparking in her head. She jumped up from the table and hugged her mother excitedly," Mother you're a genius."  
  
Without an explanation she ran from the room.  
  
"Of course did you think you got it all from your father," she paused suddenly confused," what did I say."  
  
  
  
Down in the lab, Bulma caught her father starting a new experiment.  
  
"Sorry dad, you're going to have to vacate the lab for a while."  
  
"Why."  
  
"I've got a major project to work on."  
  
"What could be so important that you would have to kick your father out." He asked as she shoved him from the room.  
  
"I'm going to build the perfect man."  
  
The door snapped shut in front of him, his mouth agape in astonishment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tah dah. Chapter one. Hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me. 


End file.
